


[Podfic] Painting

by cablesscutie



Series: MCU Podfics [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beta'd, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nigtmares, Painting, Past Torture, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post CA:TWS, Spoilers for CA:TWS, Stucky - Freeform, mentions of HYDRA, original tags:, podficcer tags:, sorta stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cablesscutie/pseuds/cablesscutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Work Summary: Sent by the most amazing wifu in the universe. Bucky learns to paint. Spoilers for CA: TWS</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Painting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovely-little-machines (dragon_1986_citys_lights)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lovely-little-machines+%28dragon_1986_citys_lights%29).
  * Inspired by [Painting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755295) by [skinandearth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandearth/pseuds/skinandearth), [zelda (skinandearth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandearth/pseuds/zelda). 



> A podfic of a fabulous present from the best friend and fic-partner anyone could ask for!

_Podfic Length: 12:05_

_Stream or Download on mediafire[here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/e4ciwg7mg71ek24/Painting.mp3)_

_Read the text version[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2755295)_

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is much appreciated! If you have any thoughts you would like to share (any at all, seriously) just post a comment- I'd love to hear from you. Or, you can come join me on tumblr as fire-lord-mai!


End file.
